Enchanted Ball (case)
Introduction Each night, we hear the clatter of wheels and the bang of the Manor House's giant entrance doors. And when the clock strikes midnight - some drawn-out, terrible screams, as if something horrible is happening inside! Even murder! But are these events connected to the past, the present, or the future?! The key to the puzzle is a golden cuff-link with the initials M.S. engraved on it, dropped by God knows who and for what reason at the Manor House Gate. Help the brave and unveil the Manor's hundred years of secrecy! Stages Stage 1: Identify the trespasser. The trespasser that got into the Manor has left an important clue... a cuff link with his initials 'M.S.' Who is M.S.? Quests: * Talk to the Conductor (Following the Conductor quest) * Find the Glasses (Glasses for a Boggart quest) * Find the Conductor's Records (Evidence Extracted quest) Stage 2: Calculate the thief's location. It turned our that M.S. is a famous thief from the past. It seems like he decided to clean out the Manor, but where is he hiding? Quests: * Find Angelic Candle (The show must see light quest) explore Hall Of Weddings * Find Martha (Magic Against Magic quest) explore Room of Fate in Silhouettes mode * Find the Mayor's Cane (The Mayor's Spirit to the Rescue quest) explore City Hall Stage 3: Get into the Centennial Ball. Diary Notes: Mike Stone managed to get into the past of the Manor and the famous Centennial Ball, so it looks like we have to search for him there. But how can we go into the past? Quests: * find Cuff-Link (Sounds in the Night quest) exploring Manor House Gate Stage 3 Quest 3: find Invitations to the Ball (Invitation to the ball quest) exploring City Hall in past mode. Before quest. the detective says: "If the Mayor still hears the voice inviting him to the ball, maybe we should forget about the eternal pain and join him? What was it he said? Every night at precisely midnight, a portal opens and the voice of the Mistress calls everyone who was invited to the celebration! What if Mike Stone used one of the invitations and ended up at the ball?! What if the key to the mystery of Mike Stone lies in the past? Damn this city and its secrets! We just have to get to the ball! But where can we get an invitation?" After getting the invitations, * * explore Enchanted Ball location (Getting to the Ball quest) * find Hands & Ghost Numbers (A Clock and Bats quest) * find Beating Heart Potion (Visiting the Ball quest) exploring Manor House Gate * explore Enchanted Ball location (An Evil Phenomenon quest) Stage 4 We were able to go into the past and appear right at midnight. Just at that moment the monstrous Gorgon Medusa also appeared. How can we examine the hall and avoid turning into stone? Goal: Protect yourself from Gorgon Medusa. Quests: * find Seal of Radiance (Victory Seal quest) explore Enchanted Ball * find Glass Tear (A Glass Tear quest) explore Enchanted Ball * * * * Stage 5 Stage text Goal: Quests: * * * * * * Conclusion Text Interlude templates Category:Cases